kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Masato Mishima
(only movie) Space Shocker Team Insect (only movie) |homeworld = Earth|height = 225|weight = 134|firstepisode = An Impossible Storm|lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 30 (Kabuto) 5 (movies) 2 (Decade) 2 (Wizard)|cast = Tomohisa Yuge|image2 = |-|Rider Form = |-|Gryllus Worm = }} was the aide of ZECT HQ's leader, Riku Kagami. Masato was also one of TheBee Zecter users to transform into temporarily after the defeat of Shun Kageyama. Later he was revealed as one of the true main antagonists of the series and used the form of in episode 48 of Kamen Rider Kabuto. In future Kamen Rider crossovers, he was presumed to be the one who used the powers of TheBee Zecter despite the fact that he only transformed once, thus becoming Kamen Rider TheBee in the crossovers. History At times he does communicate with Sou Yaguruma and Shuichi Tadokoro to brief the ZECT teams about the Worms. Eventually, he was upset with Yaguruma botching a mission and Tadokoro questioning him about ZECT's agenda. There's implication that he has no faith in Kageyama as TheBee, despite Kageyama being loyal to ZECT and was looked down upon by Kamishiro. He has no sense of taste, and finishes eating by taking a supplement. He forcefully became TheBee at one time despite the TheBee Zecter's attempt to reject him. He truly thinks Kageyama was an eyesore because he can only complain and has lost the TheBee Zecter. He also seems to have a connection to Rena Mamiya/Uca Worm and had always kept the Hyper Zecter with him. Renge manages to steal the case with the Hyper Zecter, but Uca Worm takes it back only to find that the case has been rigged with a bomb. Mishima tries to destroy the Hyper Zecter with the bomb. After the explosion, he taunts Tendou for failing to obtain the Hyper Zecter. However, he doesn't realize the power of the Zecter as it manages to find its way to Tendou, much to his chagrin. He then tosses his glasses to the ground in anger. He gradually loses respect for Riku Kagami's servile manner toward the Natives. After realizing Negishi found out about the Red-Shoes system, he makes a pact with Negishi and overthrows Riku Kagami as leader of ZECT. Using the Natives' pendants, he gains the ability to turn into Gryllus Worm, the strongest Native. He was defeated by Hyper Kabuto's and Gatack's Rider Kick and then destroyed by the meteorite explosion that obliterated the studio set. Post Series and other events Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider TheBee appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai, but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War. The Destroyer of Worlds In the special version of episode 31, Kamen Rider TheBee is seen as one of the many Kamen Riders who fought in the Rider War against Decade and were all destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of Decade at the end of the Rider War and the worlds were restored. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider TheBee was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen The Gryllus Worm, resurrected again as one of the Great Commanders of the revived Dai-Shocker. Following the orders of Doktor G, Dai-Shocker's second in command, he engages GokaiPink in combat and they're evenly matched. The two evil organizations united and faced off against the combined forces of the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Forces. Super Hero Taisen Z The Gryllus Worm was one of the monsters in the Space Shocker army which fought a combined force of Kamen Riders, and as they approached the . Kamen Rider Wizard The Kamen Rider Rings Gryllus Worm appears in the epilogue of Kamen Rider Wizard with the other monsters,later they found the Rider Rings and they meet later in the lair of Amadum Neverending Story Gryllus Worm appears again as among the monsters whom were destroyed a combination of Blade's Lightning Slash, OOO's OOO Bash and Agito's Rider Kick. Chou Super Hero Taisen Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider TheBee appears as a toy, when Sento and Sougo they find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toy versions of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Appearances in other media 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File Mishima is one of a group of five characters from Kabuto who appear hosting the 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File, a collection of five featurettes shown during episodes 23 through 27 of Kabuto, this segment acted as a look back to the Kamen Rider Series and an early advertisement for the God Speed Love ''Movie. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Kamen Rider TheBee appears as a playable character in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider TheBee is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider TheBee appears as a playable and support character in the video game ''Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Rider Punch. thethethethebeee.JPG|Kamen Rider TheBee finishatackthebee.JPG|Kamen Rider TheBee using Rider Sting Other Game appearances Battle Spirits Kamen Rider TheBee Masked and Rider Form appears with other Kamen Riders and Monters in Battle Spirits. 6151KvPAHeL.jpg|Kamen Rider TheBee Masked Form Battle Spirits card 000000007872_kuzLGck.jpg|Kamen Rider TheBee Rider Form Battle Spirits card Personality Mishima is a no-nonsense, stoic and calculating individual as a devout member of ZECT. He shows no reluctance or resistance in dealing with the more shady business for ZECT. While he treats his superior with high regards, he treats the rest of the ZECT members, especially Kageyama beneath him. During the final stages of the series, he no longer treats Riku as his superior anymore, having become tired of his overly obedient manner towards the Natives. As a result, he shows no qualms in taking over his position as the leader of ZECT, and even goes along with Negishi's plan to turn everyone into Natives. He has a habit of dropping his glasses into the ground and smashing them with his feet when he is agitated. In the final episode, he admits that he has a deep hatred towards people who are righteous, like Kagami and Tendou. Abilities Depite not being in the fighting department of ZECT, he has proven himself to be excellent in combat. He is able to jump incredibly high to catch the TheBee Zecter and use it to soundly defeat the Worm that even Shun, the primary user of TheBee, previously has trouble with, even without using the finishing attack. It is even more notable that he is able to do this in spite of the fact that the TheBee Zecter does not choose him as its owner. As the Gryllus Worm, Mishima is one of, if not the most powerful Native Worm ever. In this form, Mishima is able to casually swat away the likes of Dark Kabuto and Gatack without difficulty. In fact, he can even overpower Hyper Kabuto and Gatack at the same time (Kabuto's Maximum Hyper Typhoon fails to damage him). His stingers on the back are also so powerful, that they allow him to counter a Rider Kick from Dark Kabuto and knocks him out. However, the very same stingers are his vital weaknesses. When they are hit with enough force, such as with Gatack's caliburs, they render him weakened for a brief moment, and wide open to attacks. In fact, it is only after Gatack finds out this weakness that the two are able to win against the Gryllus Worm. Forms He only used the TheBee Zecter for a short period. In episode 48 of Kamen Rider Kabuto, he assumes the form of the strongest Native Worm, Gryllus Worm. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm.TV Asahi. (2006). Kamen Rider TheBee. *'Rider Weight': 127 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 2 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Lifting Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 9 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 21 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.6 sec. is TheBee's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This is the default form until the rider rotates TheBee Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off command. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 16 - Rider= Rider Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm. *'Rider Weight': 92 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 2 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 6 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 39 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. Special Attacks: *'Rider Sting': 17 t. is TheBee's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which morely resembles the wasp motif. In this form, TheBee can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on TheBee Zecter, the tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the TheBee Zecter. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 16, Decade Episodes 1,31 , Let's Go Kamen Riders, Chou Super Hero Taisen }} - Gryllus Worm= Gryllus Worm Statistics *'Height': 225 cm.TV Asahi. (2006). Gryllus Worm. *'Weight': 134 kg. The form Mishima took on after using multiple necklaces to forcefully transform himself into the "strongest Native", able to contend with the likes of Dark Kabuto and Hyper Kabuto and overpower them. He had the ability to shoot electric tentacles from the protrusions on his shoulders, and was physically strong enough to swat away Gatack and Kabuto effortlessly. However, once Gatack destroyed his shoulder protrusions, he was severely weakened, and he was destroyed by Hyper Kabuto and Gatack's (Double) Rider Kick. Appearances: Kabuto Episodes 48, Super Hero Taisen, Super Hero Taisen Z, Wizard Episodes 52-53 }} Equipment Devices *Rider Brace: TheBee's transformation brace *TheBee Zecter: TheBee's transformation device *ZECT Buckle: Clock Up belt Weapons *Zecter Needle: TheBee's prick-stinger used to perform Rider Sting attack Vehicle *Machine Zectron: TheBee's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Masato Mishima is portrayed by , who previously portray Goro Yura in Kamen Rider Ryuki and would later portray Kiyojiro Bando in Kamen Rider Gaim. As Kamen Rider TheBee, his suit actors were and . Conception 64531056_705071389927021_2316048804991729664_n.jpg|Gryllus Worm Concept Art thebeeart.JPG|Kamen Rider TheBee concept art Notes *Masato is the only user of TheBee who didn't become his own Rider after his TheBee powers were lost, instead turning himself into a Worm and becoming the final antagonist of the series. Thus, whenever TheBee appears in future crossovers, it is assumed that it is Masato who became TheBee since the previous TheBee users had their own Rider powers in their future appearances. *Masato Mishima have the same first name with Masato Kusaka (Kamen Rider Kaixa). *Kamen Rider TheBee is the third Final Boss of a series to also be a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Odin, Kamen Rider Chalice (as the Joker Undead),Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (Bat-Fangire), Lord Baron, Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha, Kamen Rider Amazon Neo, Kamen Rider Cronus and Kamen Rider Evol would later join Odin as the Final Boss of a mini series (season in Amazon Alpha's case and excluding epilogue Final Boss) to also be a Kamen Rider at some point. *TheBee is based on either a or a motif. His name is TheBee, but his Zecter calls "CHANGE WASP" upon Cast Off. A bee is a subtype of wasp, but in English the name "wasp" is rarely used for bees and other subtypes that have their own names. *Kamen Rider TheBee and Kaixa share some similarities with each other in that the insects they're modeled after are both wasps; in Kaixa's case however, it is more specifically a Hornet, which is part of a Wasp subfamily. When comparing their rider designs together, they also have the color yellow on their suits (TheBee's yellow color scheme is more dominant than Kaixa's), and even their overall Rider designs share some similarities, especially with their helmets. *Masato Mishima is the fourth and last user of the Kamen Rider TheBee powers. Appearances * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53/Finale: Neverending Story * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} See also *Sou Otogiri - Phylloxera Worm and user of the Kamen Rider TheBee powers in Kamen Rider Decade. *Gryllus Worm (Zi-O) - Second Gryllus Worm in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kabuto Characters Category:Deceased Category:Worms Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Last Monster Category:Cricket Monsters Category:Revived Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Temporary Riders Category:Monsters Category:Leader